mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Искатели знаков отличия (ДиЭ)/Галерея
''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии Scootaloo nearly crashes into Twilight EG.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in hallway EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Crusaders dancing to music video EG.png Cheerilee talking to the CMC EG.png Twilight, Cheerilee, and Crusaders in library EG.png Apple Bloom turns speaker back on EG.png Cheerilee getting a headache EG.png Miss Cheerilee scolding the Crusaders EG.png Cheerilee takes the loudspeaker away EG.png Apple Bloom -it's just as well, y'all- EG.png Cutie Mark Crusaders music video EG.png Crusaders saddened by video comments EG.png CMC on the computer EG.png Crusaders get an idea EG.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo running off EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Applejack clapping EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Pinkie Pie -hands wave up- EG.png Pinkie Pie putting male student's arms down EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png CMC dancing at Fall Formal EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Flash and CMC looking down at Sunset EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png CMC dancing EG.png Rainbow Dash's rainbow streak EG.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle at the Fall Formal EG.png Scootaloo flying around the gym EG.png Rainbow Dash picks up Scootaloo EG.png Rainbow Dash flying with Scootaloo EG.png [[My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок/Короткометражки|Радужный рок'' короткометражки]] Music to My Ears Cutie Mark Crusaders running EG2.png Sweetie Belle passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Scootaloo passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Player Piano Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png Shake your Tail! Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing to Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing to Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png Пора расстаться с прошлым Canterlot High students reject Sunset EG2.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Apple Bloom painting a poster EG2.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo painting a poster EG2.png Sunset picks up Sweetie Belle's paintbrush EG2.png The Crusaders don't want Sunset's help EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Students gossip about Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Big McIntosh and CMC in photograph EG2.png Big Mac, CMC, Snips, and Snails in photograph EG2.png Trixie photobomb EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Pinkie Pie hair beard EG2.png Pinkie Pie using carrots as fangs EG2.png Rainbow Dash -just let her tell us- EG2.png Rainbow and Pinkie listen to Sunset EG2.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo look at the Dazzlings EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing next to Trixie EG2.png Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png Aria Blaze standing among CHS students EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png The Dazzlings confused EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings and Crusaders stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Apple Bloom -the Crusaders are gonna win!- EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Octavia Melody argues with Scootaloo EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png CMC eighties costumes EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on-stage silhouette EG2.png Unnamed techie boy fights with CMC EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png Apple Bloom saves the book from falling EG2.png Apple Bloom gives the book back to Sunset EG2.png Sunset walking with the Crusaders EG2.png Human Crusaders artwork EG2.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' The CMCs waving to Rainbow Dash EG3.png CHS students in the library EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow -We'll always be- EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette --Wondercolts forever-- EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Rainbow Dash --our time has finally-- EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette leading parade EG3.png CHS marching band playing (new version) EG3.png CHS marching band playing EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students --Our time is now!-- EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Main six and Crusaders in the CHS hallway EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops try to be friendly EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops bitter again EG3.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Twilight EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo dancing EG3.png Crusaders startled by feedback EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Cranky Doodle's class listens to announcement EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing --can she do it--- EG3.png Crusaders and CHS students cheer EG3.png CMCs wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия зеркала Starlight Glimmer walking like a pony EGS3.png en:Cutie Mark Crusaders (EG)/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей